


Only When Drunk

by guyi (yujael)



Series: Audeamus [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, accompanies Audeamus, brushing the topic of kids I suppose, general silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujael/pseuds/guyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series short, set post Audeamus.</p><p>They take out a flock of flying beasts, but Michael is left with a strange thought that he only brings up after he gets drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only When Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to be said about this one.

Gavin seems to have taken a leaf out of Geoff’s book and ends up getting drunk as soon as possible after a job. Michael usually follows him soon after, because, fuck, why should he stay sober and let those two have all the fun with the drinks? They empty a couple bottles together, and then Geoff stands back to watch and laugh as Gavin challenges Michael to several wrestling matches (the few he does win are only because flapping his wings gives him extra momentum).

When they run out of energy – or when Geoff tells them to shut the fuck up and at least get in their tent – they flop down next to each other and roll around for unnecessary amounts of time to get comfortable. Gavin usually ends up with all his limbs splayed out every which way with Michael underneath at least one of them. Michael doesn’t complain, because there’s not much he can do about his partner having two more appendages than he does.

Some people might have the common sense to pass out at that point, but, unless they’re particularly drunk, they’re able to keep each other awake with a single conversation that stretches over multiple idiotic topics. Most are Gavin’s fault, but some are started by Michael, and he can’t help it when he does, because there are things about the Alati that he still doesn’t know.

For example, they were sent on a mission to take out a nest of flying beasts that threatened nearby villages, and it brought a very disconcerting idea into Michael’s mind. If he were sober, he probably wouldn’t have brought it up.

“Gavin,” he says the night after they finish off the last beast. He smacks Gavin’s arm to make sure he’s still awake, and to let Gavin know that he is at least a little alarmed by his own idea. “You’re not going to lay an egg, are you?”

Gavin makes an odd choking noise in response, and gives Michael the drunken equivalent of his “what?” expression as he props himself up on his elbow. “What are you talking about?”

“Do you – do Alati lay eggs?” Michael asks again.

Gavin blinks a couple times and shakes his head. “Why would we lay eggs?”

“Well – you’re part bird.”

“We’re closer to humans than bir – why would you think  _I_ would lay eggs? I’m a guy!”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Michael tells him, letting a relieved breath out. “I don’t know what we’d do if there was suddenly a kid running around.”

Gavin nods slowly as he lies down again, apparently not thinking too deeply into what Michael’s said. But then he looks over again and asks, “Are you saying you wouldn’t want a fledgling?”

“You mean a baby?” Michael stares at the tent over them. His mind tries to wrap itself around the concept, but there’s too much alcohol in his system. All he gets is an image of a one winged version of Gavin. “Would it be our baby, or do you mean just a random kid we picked up?”

“Can you lay eggs?”

“No… But if you could, would that mean our kid would only have one wing?”

“I don’t know… I hope not. That’d be… that would be mean.”

The image in Michael mind shifts to a picture of Gavin trying to teach a one winged child how to fly. Ouch. No, that wouldn’t work, he tells himself. Stop thinking about that.

“But this is all assuming that… that you are capable of make an egg.”

And the image in Michael’s mind suddenly changes again, and this time is is a ridiculous picture of Gavin curled up around an egg as large as his head, trying to protect it from any and all threats that would come to it before it hatches. It’s such a stupid picture that Michael immediately sputters and cracks up, and Gavin gives him a confused look.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Noth-nothing,” Michael wheezes, covering his eyes. Nope. No good. It’s burned into his eyelids. He is, however, able to keep himself from telling Gavin about it. He reaches over and pats Gavin’s wing. “I’m fine, fine, don’t worry about it. That’s all I wanted to know.”

“No, you’re laughing at something,” Gavin says, starting to whine.

“Shut up, you drunk bastard,” Michael says. He’s not sure if he’s talking to Gavin or himself. “I’m not laughing at anything. Go – roll over and go to sleep.”

Gavin stares at him, and Michael can almost see the gears turning in his head as he decides on whether or not he should make a drunken argument or turn around. A few seconds later, he turns around and lets his wings fall right over Michael’s face.

You fucker, Michael thinks, because now he has to roll over, too, or else sleep with a mouth full of feathers.

At the very least, he still remembers half the conversation in the morning, and it leads him back into fits of giggles, and Gavin’s too busy bothering Geoff, who has a formidable hangover, to care. 


End file.
